In recent years, electrically powered vehicles that can obtain driving force using electric power are in practical use. Some electrically powered vehicles employ a configuration in which a boost converter boosts the voltage of a battery storing electric power for obtaining vehicle driving force to generate a motor operating voltage, and an inverter converts the motor operating voltage into an AC voltage to exert drive control over a motor for driving vehicle wheels.
In electrically powered vehicles that employ such a configuration, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-41752 (PTL 1) discloses a control system that determines a boost command value set in response to the target torque and rotation speed of a motor, and, on condition that the boost command value has exceeded the voltage of a DC power supply, causes a boost converter to shift form a non-boosting state to a boosting state. At the shift, battery electric power transitionally increases. In order to prevent electric power equal to or more than the allowable output electric power (rated electric power) of the DC power supply from being output from the DC power supply because of the effect of the transitional increase, the control system disclosed in PTL 1 always makes an addition to a voltage command value in advance by a voltage corresponding to the transitional increase in electric power. A shift from the non-boosting state to the boosting state can thereby be started before a boost command value in actual need exceeds a battery voltage, and the prevention of an output of electric power equal to or more than the rated electric power of the DC power from the DC power supply is achieved.